Ratchet & Sonic:Dimensional Rifts
by Foenix Nightshade
Summary: No matter how hard they try, Ratchet and Clank can't seem to catch a break. A new threat has appeared, and a certain hedgehog has apparently decided to take on the task of saving Ratchet's world. Why is he there? Well, Mobius is ready to collide with Kerwan any day now! How? No one knows...
1. Relaxation Or Not

**_ Chapter 1: Relaxation…Or Not_**

_Location: Ratchet's House, Planet Veldin_

Ratchet sighed as he flopped down on the couch. "It's nice to finally get some relaxation. What an adventure!" Both the Lombax and his small robotic companion had just returned from the Great Clock after Ratchet: 1) Defeated Emperor Percival Tachyon, 2) Searched for Clank for over two years after his friend had been abducted by the Zoni, 3) Defeated hundreds, maybe thousands, of pirates in search of his friend, 4) Met another Lombax by the name of General Alister Azimuth, 5) Went back in time {at least twice}, 6) Defeated Dr. Nefarious {for the umpteenth time}, 7) Gotten himself killed by Alister when the Elder had tried to misuse the Great Clock, 8) Was resurrected when Clank went back in time six minutes, 9) Defeated Alister, and 10) Restored peace to the cosmos and was reunited with his long-time friend. Now that he thought about it, this had probably been the longest, but best, adventure he had ever been on in his entire life! Not only did he have his best friend back, but he also had yet another story to add to his growing reputation.

A knock suddenly came from the front door. _Darn it,_ Ratchet thought to himself. _And I just sat down for some relaxation…I could ignore it…then again it could be important…_ Another tap came at the door. With a sigh of resignation, the golden Lombax stood, walked to the door, and opened it.

"Hey, Rookie! Have you been lounging around on yer tail all day? You should get some...some rigorous exercise. It's a nice day today!" Zephyr was the speaker. He, Cronk, and Talwyn Apogee were all at his front door. Ratchet smiled warmly at them, glad to see a few friendly faces.

"Hey, guys, come on in." He stepped aside so they could enter, and closed the door after they were inside. "Excuse the mess, please. We just got home about five minutes ago."

"Four minutes, fifty-six seconds, and counting, to be precise," Clank said from his position on the couch. He had the holo-screen on and was watching an old episode of 'Secret Agent Clank' from back when he was a celebrity.

"Oh, no! Not this stuff again! Do we seriously have to watch this, Clank?" Ratchet complained.

"No, we do not," Clank said matter-of-factly. He continued with a slightly smug attitude. "But I am the one with the remote, and this is what I chose to turn to." He ended with a chuckle.

Ratchet teasingly glared at his friend. Then turning to his three guests, he said, "Please, take a seat. How you been? Anything up?"

"Yes, Rookie, you hear the news?" Zephyr exclaimed.

"Huh? News, what news?"

"A little robot bug has been chasing the people all over town," Talwyn explained.

"Robot bug?" Ratchet asked with confusion.

Cronk pointed out the window, and yelled, "Hey, there it goes now!"

Ratchet looked out the window and saw strange-looking robot scouring the town and calling out, "Where is Ratchet? Where is Ratchet?"

Ratchet's ears shot up at his name. "How the hell does that thing know my name?" he asked apprehensively.

The robot whirled around at the Lombax's exclamation. "Ah, so you are Ratchet. I have been looking all over for you."

"Okay, okay, who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" Ratchet asked with suspicion.

"I am Motobug," the robot explained. "I am a most humble servant of the great Doctor Eggman, and I have been told to give this letter to you."

"Hm, letter?" Ratchet asked. He took the letter from this so called 'Motobug,' and looked at the seal. "This is a strange insignia." He looked back at the bug, who saluted and left. Then he opened the envelope carefully.

Hiya, Ratchet,

There are some folks down here at the Planetary Defense Center who want to meet you. It's about some kinda merging of worlds and whatnot. Please come down as soon as possible.

Signed,

Quark

Ratchet sighed. "Knowing Quark, it's probably some dumb reason to just get us to give him company, but who knows? It might be true. Shall we?" He said to his four friends.

"Yes, we shall," Clank replied.

In no time at all, the five of them were at the new Planetary Defense Center of Kerwan. Ratchet was just about to knock on the door when Quark yanked the door open and shook the Lombax's hand. Sadly for Ratchet it wasn't just his hand that was shaken. Quark spoke so fast that he was almost unintelligible. "Hiya, hiya, hiya, Ratchet! You too, Clank! Talwyn, hi! You guys had better get inside before those twenty-four weirdies get too impatient."

"Twenty-four!" Ratchet exclaimed. They all walked in and Ratchet yelled, "Alright, what's this all about? This had better not be some dumb charade! I just got home!"

"Have patience, furry one," a voice came from the shadows. "Seriously, our planets won't be going anywhere for a while." Ratchet froze when the speaker appeared from the shadows.

The speaker was a blue, furry creature with blue spikes on his head and back. He wore white gloves and a pair of red shoes with white straps and gold buckles. His eyes were emerald green. He flashed a friendly smile and asked, "You are Ratchet, I presume?"

**Okay, there's the first chapter. I plan to have the first chapter of three of my other Ratchet and Clank/ Sonic the Hedgehog crossover stories. Because I would rather not deal with them all at once, I am asking you, dear readers, to help me on which one I should work on until it is finished. They are all hopeful series. Choose wisely, chose carefully.**

**But till then, I say farewell to all my readers.**

**Ah, hell! That was formal! Dang it! Anyway, laters, peace, whatever y'all like to hear.**

**Oh, and R & R (whatever that means)**


	2. New Friends and Old Friends

_**Chapter 2: New Friends and Old Friends_**

_Location: Planetary Defense Center, Planet Kerwan_

**…**

"Are you Ratchet?"

"No, I'm just your ordinary everyday Lombax who just happens to have saved the universe a few times," he said sarcastically. "And who might you be?"

The creature did a quick back flip and said, "The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and they," he pointed behind him, "Are my friends, the Sonic Heroes." Twenty-three other creatures, each differing in their own way, stepped silently from the shadows.

"Oh, boy," was all Ratchet could say. He quickly regained his composure, and said, "Hi, nice to meet you all."

"Okay," Sonic began. "Now that we've all met, let's get down to business. As you probably know, our two worlds are merging with one another."

"Um, actually, I didn't," Ratchet stated. "But I did know something weird was going on. You can thank Tal for that."

Sonic continued, "Anyway, there is only one group of people I know of that has the right technological advancements to achieve this." He looked to one of his many companions. "If you would, Eggman…"

"Right," the strange man said as he pulled up a screen. "Now, tell me. Do you know any of these names?"

Ratchet looked at the list of ten names displayed on the screen. He did notice one familiar name and said, "Yes, I know one of them. Why do you ask?"

"Well, to give it to you straight, they're criminals."

Ratchet looked at Eggman with no emotion in his emerald eyes and said, "I know that."

"They're all Lombaxes."

"I know that, too."

"And all of them are still alive."

This actually swayed Ratchet slightly. "What?!" He exclaimed. "Mariah's alive?!"

"Ah, so you recognize number seven!" Eggman said.

"Oops," Ratchet murmured as he covered his mouth and let his ears fall. He remembered when he met Mariah Arinan, just after her escape. She had been a criminal at the time, but that never stopped him from loving her. He was glad to have his fur because he could feel his cheeks warm with embarrassment. _I am so glad no one can read my mind!_

Suddenly, he heard a giggle. "Your thoughts aren't as private as you think, furry one," a silver hedgehog said. Before Ratchet could speak, he said, "Yes, I can read your mind, so don't ask. Also, I have a psychic connection with him" -he pointed to Eggman- "So he knows your thoughts as well."

"Your feelings for Miss Arinan are quite interesting," Eggman said. "But I am afraid she will have to be taken into custody with the others…or worse…"

"Or worse?" Ratchet asked with concern, ears perked in alarm. A black-and-red hedgehog pulled a gun out and cocked it. "No, you can't. She changed. I know her. Before she disappeared, she was a completely unlike the person she was when I met her for the first time. She's _different_."

"Sadly, that is where you are wrong," Eggman said, fondling with his moustache. "How did you say she changed, Ratchet?"

"She changed." Ratchet murmured, looking away. "For the better."

"Look, Ratchet," Silver said. "I am a time traveler as well as a psychic. After you two got separated, she went a little nuts."

"Wait, you've seen her?!" Ratchet asked with astonishment. Silver nodded his head.

Suddenly, a cute little fox next to Sonic spoke. "Quark and I already have a deal for each team to go after one of each of the Lombaxes."

Ratchet froze. Then he shouted, "No! You leave Mariah out of this! I'll deal with her myself. I freed her once, and I'll do it again."

The small fox glared at Ratchet angrily and raced up to where his face was mere inches from the Lombax's. "Nice tails," was all Ratchet said condescendingly, noticing that the fox had two of them.

"Thanks. That's why they call me Tails," he said, his anger vanishing for only a second. Then his expression returned to anger. "Listen, you overgrown cheese-puff, if you get in our way, we will destroy you. And I'm not playing around."

"Who you calling cheese-puff, pipsqueak? I could beat you all any day," Ratchet said with confidence.

"Then hit me, oh golden one," Tails challenged.

"Oh no. I'm not gonna hit a little guy like you," Ratchet said.

Tails crouched, Karate style and said, "Try me." He paused so Ratchet could think. "Or are you too chicken?"

"I'm not chicken," Ratchet explained. "I just don't believe in picking on the little guys." He turned away from Tails.

"Alright, then, I guess I get the first swing." With that said, he jumped into the air, and using his tails, propelled himself to Ratchet and kicked the Lombax in the back of the head.

"What the-?" Ratchet started when he fell on his face. "Why you little! Now it's my turn." Ratchet charged at Tails, fist clenched as he said, "Say your prayers, puff-ball."

"Ah, ah, ah," Tails said. The fox grabbed Ratchet's fist, then flipped him over, and twisted his arms behind his back, driving him to his knees.

"Okay, okay, you win," Ratchet said quickly. Tails released the Lombax and let him stand. Ratchet looked the young fox over as he rubbed his shoulder. "And you are _how old_?"

"I'm ten," Tails replied.

"Damn! I was beat by a kid not even half my age!" Ratchet laughed. "My doubt has definitely decreased." He sat down with the rest of them. "I can't believe this. I am twenty-three years old, with over ten years of battle experience, and yet I was beaten by a ten-year-old that's not even half my size!" He fell silent, finished with his ranting, then said to Tails, "You do realize that I will eventually demand a rematch, right?"

"Aw." Tails sounded disappointed. "You don't want to try again now?"

"Thank you, but no thank you; maybe next time."

Just then, Sonic spoke up. "Ratchet, there is something you need to be informed of."

"And that would be?"

"Well. It would be easier to explain if I showed you. Eggman, could you bring up a picture of number seven?"

"Right away, Sonic." He pulled up a holo-screen with a picture of Mariah shown on it. Then he brought up a slightly different picture. "Do you see a difference, Ratchet? Other than the color."

"Yes."

"Tell us please."

Ratchet took a good look at the picture. "She is taller, slightly, but definitely taller. Also, her eyes aren't yellow, they're blue."

"Okay, tell us which one is the real Mariah."

"The silver one, of course. Mariah's colors changed after she was released. And her eyes were never yellow."

"Well done," Eggman said, clapping. "And to make it even better, it is the fake one we are after." Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, and to make it _even better_, there is someone here to see you."

"Huh, who?"

Eggman stepped aside, and said, "Come on out, Miss…" Then he leaned over to Metal Sonic and whispered, "You are positive that this is the right one?"

"Affirmative," was the reply.

Silent as a sweet summer breeze, a silver Lombax girl stepped from the shadows. She wore a sati colored with fire red, black, and sunset orange, which matched her scarlet stripes. A red hibiscus was tucked behind her ear, pinning her hair away from her eyes.

"Oh, wow," Ratchet whispered.

"Greetings to you, Ahmi," she said quietly.

Ratchet immediately recognized the name she had called him. It was the same name Mariah had given him five years ago. It meant _Wonderful__ Friend._

"M-Mariah?" he said hesitantly.

"Ratchet," she giggled slightly. Ratchet looked at her with mixed feelings of hope and uncertainty. Was it really Mariah? Or was it just a trick? "You doubt me, Ahmi."

"I-"

"Shh…I know. Here," she said softly. She lifted her right sleeve and turned her arm to where her palm faced up. On her forearm, as vivid as it always had been, was the brand that had been burned deep into Mariah's skin: the mark of Zordoom. When he saw the mark, Ratchet unconsciously gripped his arm where he had the same brand.

"You still have it, too, Ahmi," Mariah whispered. Ratchet nodded numbly, unsure of what to say. It was true; it really was Mariah. She had been found.

**I do have an entire story about Mariah. She was actually the first character I created for fanfiction. No joking, I'm serious.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Peace, laters, whatever y'all like to hear.  
**

**R & R please! I like reviews! I write better when I get them!  
**


	3. Nefarious Strikes

**_Chapter 3: Nefarious Strikes_**

_Location: Planetary Defense Center, Planet Kerwan_

Ratchet opened his mouth to speak when someone or something suddenly kicked down the door, sending splinters of steel and raritanium everywhere.

"A GUN walker!" Eggman exclaimed. "But how?"

"Um, what's a GUN walker?" Quark asked. Surprisingly, he had been silent most of the time they had been there.

"How can I put it to where your stupid, insignificant mind can grasp it?" Eggman said. Before Quark could protest, he continued. "GUN to our world is the same as the Planetary Defense Center is to your world."

"Oh," Quark said dumbly. "Well, duh! Of course. I knew that."

Then the walker spoke up, "By the order of GUN, you are all under arrest."

"Upon what charge?" Tails yelled out.

The visor on the walker glowed red. "Mariah, for disobeying the will of your Keeper, you shall be responsible for the deaths of your friends."

Mariah's eyes widened and she yelled out one word, "Shade!"

"Wrong," the walker said. The visor opened as he spoke, "Insubordinate Squishie."

"Nefarious!" Ratchet yelled up to the robot that stood before them. "Damn you, you no-good, goddamn, son of a-"

"Shut up, you stupid squishie!" Nefarious shrieked.

"How did you get a hold of GUN technology?" Eggman asked.

Nefarious pointed outside. Sonic looked to where he was pointing. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sonic saw that, instead of the city, GUN headquarters had taken the place of most of the main dwellings.

"What are you seeing?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, let's just say that our worlds are starting to merge on a more dangerous level."

"Like the merging of our worlds isn't dangerous enough?" Ratchet said cynically.

"Apparently not," Clank answered.

"Now where were we, squishie?" Nefarious asked. "Oh, right! Your annihilation!"

Ratchet looked at Sonic. "That idiot is never gonna give up."

"From what I've been told, I agree," Sonic said.

"Well, I am sick and tired of this bastard messing with our lives," Mariah said. "He is so going down." And with that declaration, Mariah took out a raritanium staff and charged at Nefarious.

Sonic sighed as he spoke, "Three…two…one…" Mariah was suddenly tossed across the room. "And there she goes."

"Ouch. That _hurt_!" Mariah exclaimed, rubbing her head. "I'm gonna tear that robot **_limb from limb!_**"

"All right, Ratchet, Clank, it's your turn to give it a try," Sonic stated simply.

"Oh, boy," Ratchet sighed. "I wish this imbecile would just _give up_ already. Here we go. Again."

Sonic counted down once more as Ratchet charged at Nefarious with his weapon raised. "Three…two…one…and there **he** goes," Sonic said as Ratchet was also thrown across the room, landing on top of Mariah. "Amateurs," Sonic sighed. "All right, back up. Let me show you how it's done. Hey, Nefarious!"

"How dare you speak to me, you insignificant squishie!" Nefarious shrieked.

"Just don't blink, Nefarious," Sonic said. "You just might miss me." Suddenly, Sonic seemed to disappear before their very eyes.

"Where'd he go, where'd he go?" Nefarious shouted.

Just then Sonic bent down so the robot could see him and stuck out his tongue. Nefarious cried out and shouted, "Get off of me, you blasted squishie!"

"With pleasure." Sonic jumped off Nefarious, and, forming his Spin Dash, he cut an arm and a leg off of the robot.

Nefarious screamed as his machine fell over, and he short-circuited.

_I don't have the capacity for love, Janice. I was cursed by a tribe of gypsy ninjas when I was a kid._

_I know, Lance, I was in that tribe of gypsy ninjas._

Sonic picked Nefarious up and slapped him, drawing the robot out of his daze. "Hmm," Sonic wondered. "I think the people at GUN will want to know why one of their walkers are missing."

"Uh, no, uh, I don't think they will," Nefarious stuttered.

"Too late," Sonic said cheerfully as he flung Nefarious through one of the many windows of the GUN headquarters. In a short time, judging by the sound, Sonic guessed that Nefarious was probably scrap-metal by now. Sonic sighed. "Ah, music to my ears," he said as he turned around to see both Ratchet and Mariah gawking at him.

Sonic carelessly dusted himself off as he spoke tauntingly to them. "Somebody's jealous," he said in a singsong voice.

In unison, the two Lombaxes said, "Are not!"

**In all honesty, I don't like this chapter. Another truth: this was mainly written by my friend who is helping me (a lot) on this story.**

**Okay, so this story and _Conquest of Worlds_ are my most popular, so I'll work on them. This story, I know for a fact will go on to be a series. _Conquest of Worlds_, though, I'm not sure about. By the by, I'm a tad stuck on _Conquest_; I can't figure out how to finish the chapter, though most of it is written.  
**

**Anyway, please review, seeing as I like knowing what people really think of this, and I'm gonna go work on _Conquest of Worlds_.  
**

**Laters! :)  
**


	4. Dinner At Vanilla's

**_Chapter 4: Dinner at Vanilla's_**

_Location: Planetary Defense Center, Planet Kerwan_

"Then it's settled," Sonic stated. "Now we know who will find each Rogue. Does everyone agree?" Everyone else, with the exception of Ratchet, nodded.

"Now come on, Ratchet. Don't tell me you're gonna have a grudge on me just because I defeated your nemesis in less than twenty seconds flat?" Ratchet growled lowly in response. "Hey, don't take it too personally. I do that kind of stuff all the time."

"I highly doubt that," Ratchet said. "_Highly_ doubt that."

"He's right; I should know," Eggman said.

Just then, in the middle of their conversation, Quark said, "I'm hungry!" Sonic face-palmed, mumbling about Quark getting on his last nerve.

"We can all have dinner at my mom's place," Cream, an orange, six-year-old rabbit spoke up.

"Thanks, Cream," Sonic said, standing. "But I don't think Vanilla has teleported here just yet." Just then, another rabbit entered the room. "And I, literally, stand corrected."

_Location: Vanilla's House, Planet Kerwan_

"Vanilla, you have done it again," Sonic said over the sound of Quark eating everything he could and could not reach. Sonic slapped his forehead and mumbled, "Glutton."

"What can he say," Ratchet asked. "He's an idiot."

Quark immediately stopped eating and said defensively, "I am not an idiot; I am actually quite intellectual."

"What's two plus two, then?" Sonic asked.

"Well, twenty two of course," Quark said.

Sonic stood up and said, "Well, that answers my question. Vanilla?" he said wearily. "Will you introduce our guests to everyone else?"

"Of course, Sonic," Vanilla answered.

Sonic meandered over to Cream and said, "Thanks for inviting us over, Cream." Then he kissed her on her head.

"Oh, no problem," Cream said. She turned around, and spoke, "Shall we, Tails?" Then both she and Tails left the room. Sonic followed them outside shortly.

Ratchet followed the hedgehog with his eyes until he had disappeared from sight. Then he asked, "Vanilla, where is he going?"

"Oh, he's going up on the roof like he usually does," Vanilla replied with a smile.

_How strange that he should do that, too… _"Can I follow him?" Ratchet asked.

"I wouldn't, but it's fine with me." Ratchet immediately stood and followed Sonic out the door.

Once outside, Ratchet looked up to see Sonic sitting on the roof, deep in thought. "Hey," he called up. "You do that, too? What are you thinking about?"

Sonic didn't look at the Lombax as he spoke. "Didn't Vanilla tell you I didn't like to be disturbed?" He sighed. "It's just…our worlds are merging at an alarming rate. I can see Mobius, my home world, from here."

"Where?" Ratchet asked, looking up at the dark night sky.

Sonic stood up and pointed. "See your moon?"

"Yes…"

"The green light behind it?" Ratchet nodded. "That's Mobius."

"Talk about dangerous," Ratchet mused. "How long do you think until the planets collide?"

Tails and Cream flew up just then. "I've been teaching Cream about space…" Tails began.

"…And if both of our calculations are correct…" Cream continued. "Mobius and Kerwan will collide within…"

"Three days," the two in unison.

"What?" Ratchet said, taken completely by surprise at this announcement.

"This is just as I feared," Sonic said.

"Sonic!" A shout came from the back yard.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Sonic asked, sitting up.

A red echidna popped his head up and stated urgently, "You're gonna want to see this, Sonic."

"What's the trouble?" Ratchet asked, concerned.

"It's in the backyard!" Knuckles said, slightly panicked.

Sonic and Ratchet immediately jumped off the roof and ran to the backyard. As they stepped through the gate, Sonic nearly fell flat on his back. "It can't be!" Sonic sounded genuinely astonished.

"What _is_ that thing?" Ratchet asked when he saw what it was. He stared in amazement at the large green emerald that seemed to glow with a life-light all its own.

"It's-It's-It's the Master Emerald," Sonic stammered. "Oh, dang."

"I take it that this is bad," Ratchet said warily. "How is this bad? I demand an explanation."

"If the Master Emerald is here, then that means…" Sonic looked up, seeing seven different colored lights moving through the sky. "Oh, damn it!"

"What the hell were those?" Ratchet asked urgently.

"As I was saying before," Sonic said. "If the Master Emerald is here, then that means the other chaos emeralds are not far behind."

"Warning!" Metal Sonic shouted.

"Ah, hell! What now?" Ratchet said annoyed by all the chaos.

"Trajectory of emeralds is calculated," Metal Sonic continued. "Each one is heading for a Rogue."

"Wha-?" Suddenly, Ratchet fainted.

Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Knuckles all stood over the unconscious Lombax. "Uh, Ratchet?" Sonic asked, trying to wake the Lombax. "Ratchet?" Then he turned to his two-tailed friend. "Tails, go get Chaos."


	5. The Journey Begins

**_Chapter 5: The Journey Begins_**

_Location: Vanilla's House, Planet Kerwan_

Ratchet woke up to see Chaos standing over him, water dripping from his hands. "Um, what the hell happened?" Ratchet asked.

"You fainted after we told you that the chaos emeralds were in the hands of seven rogues," Metal Sonic stated.

"Oh," Ratchet said. "Um, why is my fur wet?"

"I had to splash you with water to wake you up," Chaos said with a grin. The Lombax shivered, mumbling about hating water more than anything because he could not swim all that well, without Clank that is.

Then Ratchet sat up as he spoke impatiently. "Well, what are we sitting around here for? Let's get a move on!" He attempted to stand, but Sonic gently pushed him back down. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Sonic simply pointed at Ratchet's leg, which was wrapped up neatly in a bandage. "Um, okay. Do you guys mind explaining?"

"When you fainted, your leg twisted in a weird way and it broke," Sonic explained.

"So? I just need a little bit of Nanotech and I'll be just fine," Ratchet said.

"You are staying here," Sonic said sternly.

"What? No way!" Ratchet shook his head. "I am not about to just sit around here on my tail and do nothing while you guys are off fighting. I will not, I repeat, will _not_ just sit around on my tail and do nothing to help!"

"But, Ratchet," Mariah said, holding his hand. "We don't know anything about the Rogues. How could we-"

"I know that," Ratchet said stubbornly. "But I said it once, and I'll say it again: I refuse to sit on the sidelines."

Sonic jumped on Ratchet and pinned him down. "Listen," he said, his face inches from Ratchet's. "If you come with us, you'll only slow us down drastically. So just stay here and rest. _Do. You. Under. Stand?_" He made a point to put a lot emphasis on his question.

Ratchet glared at the hedgehog defiantly before his ears fell and he looked away. "Fine," he mumbled. "But don't expect me to stay out of it for too long!"

"Good," Sonic said. Then he looked at Mariah. "Take care of him, will you?"

"It would be my pleasure," Mariah answered.

"All right, then." He turned to the others who had assembled nearby. "Sonic Heroes, let's move out!" Then they all disappeared, teleported by Shadow. Ratchet and Mariah went back inside.

The golden Lombax was grumbling to himself about not being allowed to get some much-needed action when Mariah hugged him from behind. "Well, I, for one, am glad you couldn't go," she teased. Ratchet's fur bristled, but not in a hostile way.

"Mariah, what are you saying?"

"Oh, nothing," Mariah replied, grinning. "Nothing much anyway." She giggled.

"All right, Mariah," Ratchet said with exasperation. "What is it you're asking for?"

"I was asking for you," Mariah said deviously.

"Wait." Ratchet's ears shot up as he realized what Mariah was likely to be implying. "Mariah, are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Maybe…" Mariah said. She gently pushed Ratchet down on the bed.

**Ok, yes, I did the ending, though it was my best friend's idea, so yep.**

**I might update tomorrow, but who knows? Besides, I have a whole week off for Thanksgiving, hall of a hallelujah!  
**

**Please review; I want to know if I'm doing something wrong, please.  
**

**Thank you and laters, peoples!  
**


	6. Team Chaotix

**_Chapter 6: Team Chaotix _**

_Location: Planet Cobalia_

_Target: Jomundar Teffaroy, #10_

* * *

Deep in the rain forest of Cobalia, a beige, brown-striped Lombax rested under a thick branch in an attempt to stay out of the pouring rain. He shivered as he spoke to himself, "Stupid rain water! Why did you even agree to this, Jomundar? I don't know why I even agreed to this station!"

"Well, this is the rain forest," a voice said. At first, Jomundar thought he had said it. But then a large bee about a meter tall appeared and continued, "If you don't like it then you shouldn't live here. So why do you?" The bee's sudden appearance surprised Jomundar so much that he fell from his perch and into the fast-flowing river. He was out of the water and on the riverbank in a flash, shivering from either cold or fear. "Now answer me this," the bee called down. "Are you afraid of the water itself, or are you afraid of what's actually in it?"

Jomundar glared up at the strange bee and yelled to it, "That depends! who wants to know?"

"Him," the bee said smugly, indicating to someone behind the wet Lombax. That's when he heard it: the blood-chilling growl that began to increase in volume. Jomundar looked around warily until he saw a shadow on the murky water. He whipped around to find a large crocodile glaring down at him, sharp teeth bared menacingly. Jomundar recoiled and showed his own sharp teeth in a hiss, his ears flat against his skull.

The Lombax stood straight and began to back away when he felt a sudden force twist his arms behind his back, driving him to his knees. "Nice job, Espio," the crocodile said. Jomundar looked behind him and saw a chameleon about his size coming into view.

"Thank you, Vector," it said to the crocodile. "You didn't do too bad yourself." Then he called to the bee, "Same for you, Charmy." The bee let out a little squeal of joy at his praise.

Jomundar shook himself and said, "Who the hell are you and what in Hell's name do you want with me?"

"We are Team Chaotix," Vector answered. "And by the order of the Intergalactic Forces, we are placing you under arrest."

"What?" Jomundar asked, baffled by his words. "What the hell for?"

Vector showed him a pocket screen with nine names on it. "Do you recognize any of these names?" Jomundar looked at the names with curiosity at first.

Then his expression turned to shock. "Oh dear spirits. By the Time Keeper!" He looked up at Vector. "I haven't seen these names in almost eight years."

"Uh huh. What about it? How do you know these names?"

"Er…well," Jomundar stammered.

"Go on, spit it out!" Charmy demanded.

Jomundar sighed. "We were the Rouge Force against the Guard and the Order."

"Well that wraps this up," Vector said. "You're coming with us, Lombax."

"Fine," Jomundar sighed. "I'll come quietly."

The four of them walked through the forest in the pouring rain as Espio used his katana to cut a path through the vines. Oddly enough, every time the chameleon cut a vine, Jomundar winced as if he was in pain. Espio looked back at the Lombax as he hissed and said, "What's up with you?" Jomundar looked away, but clenched his vine-bound fists in anger. He looked behind him to see Charmy swatting branches and leaves away, occasionally breaking them; this only caused him more pain and his anger flared higher.

"Have you no respect for nature?" Jomundar said desperately.

"I have had enough of your whining!" Vector yelled, hitting a nearby tree. He hit it with such a force that the tree was broken on impact, causing Jomundar to cry out in pain and fall to his knees.

The Lombax's breath was heavy and came out in short gasps; he was drenched in sweat as well as the rainwater. He felt white-hot pain rush throughout his body and the blood rushing quickly to his head. Then he felt a soothing sensation in his mind as the forest took over, using him as a host.

In a multitude of voices, Jomundar said, "**We have had enough of thy disrespect for Our kind. It is time We taught the three of you a lesson.**" Two vines snaked from a nearby tree and carefully released the Lombax from his bonds. He stood, and, chanting under his breath, the other three watched as the plant life made a type of protective cocoon around him. Then he crossed his legs in a meditation position.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy looked at each other with obvious worry as Vector said, "I have a really bad feeling about this guys." They looked around in surprise as trees uprooted on their own, vines came to life; the grass wove in and out of the slick bark, forming an armor-like coating. The trees twisted, strengthening with each turn.

The cocoon in which Jomundar was in was gently placed upon the highest wooden platform. As he unfolded his legs, it came apart, wrapping around the wood and his ankles, anchoring the Lombax firmly to the platform. His eyes now glowed a deep, dark green mixed with black and red. "**You shall pay for your injustice!**" The forest proclaimed through Jomundar. All the while, the thick vines had braided tightly and had wound their way around, over, under, and through the skeleton-like branches. "**And We shall make sure you do.**" Then he disappeared as thorned twigs wound around him to created a type of dome.

All in all, it looked basically like a robot they had all come to know so well.

All of a sudden, Charmy started laughing. "**And what dost thou find amusing, child?**" The Forest asked.

"We already know how to defeat you," Charmy taunted.

"**Oh, really? And how wouldst that be, sky-flier?**" Without a word, Vector jumped up and struck the wooden giant just below where Jomundar was kept, splintering the left arm.

Jomundar turned to stare at it for just a moment before he said something unintelligible. As easily as it had broken, a new set of branches created a new arm. Then he laughed. "**Thou dost not understand. We are the Forest; this boy is one with nature! You cannot defeat Us!**"

"Well then," Espio said. "If you are a tree, I am a lumberjack." He then pulled out his katana and slashed at the vines.

He stumbled backwards slightly at the surprisingly strong force of the blow, but recovered a moment later, saying, "**We shall show you what the Forest is really capable of.**" With a wave of Jomundar's hand, giant carnivorous plants with red flowers atop them sprouted from the ground.

"Yippee!" Charmy shouted as he jumped up into the air and, using his stinger, he hit the flowers on the plants, killing them instantly.

"Laeta," Jomundar murmured. Then in a shriek, "Laeta!"

Then all three of the team pulled out instruments. Jomundar watched with confusion as the three of them played high-pitched notes, destroying the supports of the platform Jomundar stood upon. As the Lombax plummeted down to the ground, the forest created a vine net, which caught him and encased him in a shield of protection. "**_As long as I live, so shall the Forest,_**" the three heard Jomundar whisper. Vector grinned with excitement.

"We'll just have to kill you then," Vector said. "I do so love my chili peppers!" Then he pulled out a few and ate them, releasing a jet of flame from his mouth a second later, setting fire to the case that held Jomundar.

Jomundar felt the heat even before it impacted. _I have been outmatched,_ he thought to himself. He didn't have time to scream, he didn't need to. He knew the forest would die with him, but he would be released from their control on him. _At last, I am free._

As the ashes settled, Vector pulled out a pocket vid-screen and sent a transmission to the Planetary Defence Center where Quark was awaiting his call. "Team Chaotix to Planetary Defence Center; are you there, Quark?"

Quark appeared on the screen, shock obviously shown on his face. "You guys are alive? You did it?"

"Well, we're standing here, aren't we?" Espio asked.

"Of course!" Quark exclaimed. "You three come on back to the Planetary Defence Center and wait for the others. I expect to hear from them soon."

"On our way; over and out!"

**I had a lot of help on this from my companion. I'm not too brilliant when it comes to fight scenes.**

**I would really like to thank those who have read and reviewed on this story. Hopefully I'll get more feedback so I can improve.**

**Anywho, my inconsistency shall continue until...most likely next year, after Christmas break.**

**Anyways, laters, peace, whatever y'all like to hear.**

**R & R please!**

**TTFN!**


	7. I Am The Eggman

**_Chapter 7: I Am The Eggman_**

_Location: Rykan V_

_Target: Firo Phoenixlight, #9_

* * *

"Cum on, li'l buddy! Ya ain't a feared are ya?" Firo Phoenixlight was attempting to coax a baby fire lizard out of its burrow. The small lizard squeaked in response. "I promise ya, your kind is as stubborn as the dragons of the olden days," he said with a sigh. "But ah also know yer weakness…" The orange-and-tan colored Lombax pulled out a fair sized red gem he had found out in the lava refineries. Unbeknownst to him, this gem was the fire Chaos Emerald.

The fire-lizard's eyes grew wide with interest as it stared intently at the gem. It was so sparkly. He had to have it!

"Ya 'wannit?" Firo said tauntingly. "Cum an' git it!" The small dragon-like creature lunged after the gem in Firo's hands, but Firo pulled his hands away, and the small lizard's momentum sent him out of his burrow and into the open. The fire-lizard shook himself and realized that he had been tricked. He shrieked in protest at Firo and snapped the Lombax's tail. "Yow!" Firo cried. "Oy! No bitten m'tail, got that, scally!" The lizard simply squeaked. Firo snorted in disgust as he put the gem back into zero-space.

Suddenly, Firo heard the fire-lizard shriek in fear and it disappeared back into its burrow. Firo sighed as he turned around, expecting to see one of the many robots that worked at the refineries. What he didn't expect to see was a pair of bright blue eyes staring straight at him. "Wut 'n tarnations-" Firo began.

Suddenly, the robot spoke. "Identify."

"Identify? Identify wut?" Firo asked with curiosity.

"Identify yourself," was all the robot said.

"Er…" Firo thought for a moment. "M'name's Firo. Wut're you? Yer certinly not a refin'ry bot…"

"Firo, Firo what?"

"Firo Phoenixlight, why ya askin'?"

Suddenly, another robot appeared behind him. "Target acquired," it said.

Firo spun around to see a second robot with red eyes. "Wut'n tarnations!" He yelled as he saw the robot's gun trained on him. His ears dropped as he picked up a sound from the first bot. Turning around, he saw that it was charging at him with a sledgehammer. He cowered, eyes wide. "Oh, dang!"

Just as the hammer was about to strike him, a voice yelled out, "Enough!" Both robots froze at the same time as the voice rang out. Firo looked up to see a fat man in an odd vehicle.

"I sed it bafor and I'll sey it again, I told ya'll that I'd have em out with'n the hour. Can't ya'll be paytent enuf fer dat?"

"I beg your pardon?" The fat man said.

"Wut d'ya means 'I beg yer pardon?'"

"I mean I have no idea what you are talking about," the man replied.

"Wut d'ya mean ya have no idear? Don't ya work fer- wait…ya don't work fer the refinners?"

"Not that I know of, Lombax."

"Oh. Sor 'bout that. Ah always got them workers on m'tail 'bout getting' the anm'ls out o' the work area," Firo explained. "And ya're…?"

"I am Doctor Eggman," the man said, introducing himself.

"Be thar sumthin ah kin 'elp ya with or kin ah git back to m'work?"

"Before you do…you said your name was Firo Phoenixlight, correct?"

"Yeah, wut of it?"

"Then I am afraid we cannot let you get back to your work, dear lad," Eggman said. "By the order of the Intergalactic Forces, we must place you under arrest."

"Aw, dang it!" Firo yelled. "What'd ah do dis time, eh? Is this 'bout them parkin' tickets? Ah told 'em, I wuz in an 'urry!"

"No, it is not."

"Then wut the hell d'ya need to 'rest m'fer?" The Lombax demanded.

"Well…" Eggman pulled out a pocket screen and showed it to Firo. "Do you recognize any of these names, boy?" Firo scanned the eight names that were on the screen.

Suddenly, his ears perked as he said, "Yer missin' un. Waer's Jomundar on th'list? 'e shood be thar."

"Jomundar has been…eradicated, I guess I should say," Eggman replied.

"M'cuz is daed?"

"…Yes."

"Well, I surpose this be m'lucky day! 'ow'd 'e die?"

"He…er…resisted arrest is the best way to put it."

"Oh, I gits it! The 'ole 'connected t' the for'st' thing, raght?"

"He burned to the ground," was the blunt reply.

"Ya killed 'im?"

"Will you be resisting arrest?" Eggman asked.

"Well…" Firo mused. "Cin ah at least git this li'l tike out o' here?"

"Fine with me. Just make it quick."

Firo revealed the fire chaos emerald from zero-space again and coaxed the fire-lizard out of its burrow. "May I see that young…uh…"

"Dracling. An' yes, ya kin." Firo handed the young Dracling to Eggman.

"Now if you will come with us please?"

"All right," Firo complied.

"Oh, and by the way, I am going to have to confiscate that crystal you have."

"Wut?!" Firo asked. "No. No way em ah letting ya 'ave me crys'al. Ah found it, so ah gets to keep it. It's fahnder's keepers."

"Actually, that gem you possess belongs to an ally of mine," Eggman said.

"Ya want it?" Firo asked holding the chaos emerald in his hand. "Cum'n git it!" Just then, something snatched the jewel from the Lombax's hand. "Oy! Give it back!" He was surprised to see that the Dracling was the one who took the emerald from him.

But said Dracling was different. It was three times its original size. And it was made of metal instead of the textiles that were the scales. Then it spoke to Firo, "Greetings, land-walker. I believe you are the one who was trying to catch me and roast me for dinner!"

"Wut did ya do to 'im?!" Firo yelled at Eggman.

"I have the ability to turn anything I want into a robot," Eggman replied. To the Dracling he said, "Now Egg-Pyro, give me the Chaos Emerald."

"Oh, no ya don't!" Firo shouted. "That there gem belongs to meh!" He charged at the group, focused on the Chaos Emerald. But what he didn't expect was for Egg-Pawn to appear out of nowhere and, using a sign, struck Firo, which, in turn, made the Lombax spin around in a daze. Then the small robot produced a lance and poked Firo on his tail.

"YOW!" Firo shrieked. "Oy! Watch th'tail! No buddy messes wi' me tail." Then Egg-Pawn jumped out of the way as Egg-Robo, now in flight, pulled out a gun and shot Firo's tail. Firo whined as such a sensitive nerve was hit. Then he stood and, staggering slightly, he said, "Be that all ya got?"

Then the two robots began to glow, and fused together, forming a giant version of Eggman. With Egg-Pyro, Eggman flew up and entered the ship. "Ooo, pretty!" Egg-Pyro said.

"Wut'n tarnations is that durn thang?" Firo asked. Too late, he where the robot's fist was aimed. "Uh-oh."

* * *

Eggman, with Chaos Emerald in hand, called Quark at the Planetary Defense Center on Kerwan. When the transmission was answered he said, "Mission accomplished; target acquired. We'll be there soon." He then hung up and looked at the fire Chaos Emerald proudly.

**Ok, I had no idea what to do for part of it, so I just skipped it. Firo is pretty much illiterate. I'm feeling quite lazy since I had a week off for Thanksgiving. I can't wait til Christmas break. In all honesty, I can't wait til the 6th and 7th of December. I'm gonna be in the Christmas parade in my town with the rest of my dance school: Dance Studio 29.**

**Anyhow, enough of that. I do want to ask: what am I doing wrong?! Nobody is telling me what they think these past few chapters. Have I bored you? _Oh, how brilliant of me!_ **

**I've been feeling very depressed lately...I'm lonely.  
**

**I have to do other things now.  
**

**Farewell.  
**


	8. Meanwhile Pt 1

**_Chapter 7 1/2: Meanwhile Pt. 1…_**

_Location: Planet Kerwan_

**The Teams: Team Chaotix and Team Egg**

_Sub-location: Planetary Defense Center_

Vector and Eggman were in a back room playing a game of slapjack. Then, out of pure annoyance, Eggman turned around to see Quark doing a strange type of dance. "What on Mobius is he doing?"

"I have no earthly idea," Vector replied. "My guess is that he's doing a little happy-dance."

"Um, guys," Quark said hesitantly, stopping his dance of victory. "I don't think you all will be able to stay here. It's gonna be a tight squeeze."

Eggman smiled and spoke smugly, "We know. So we set up our own base." He pointed out the window. "Take a look."

Quark looked out the window, but could not believe his eyes when he saw a giant ship, which had an uncanny resemblance to Eggman, chained to the ground. "Holy-" Quark began.

"Yes. Magnificent isn't it?" Eggman asked. "Quark, I introduce you to the _Death Egg_."

**Ratchet and Mariah**

_Sub-location: Vanilla's house_

Vanilla knocked on Ratchet's door while she balanced a wooden tray with soup in her arms. "Ratchet?" She opened the door to see two specific Lombaxes snuggling together on the bed. "Am I…interrupting?" The rabbit asked as the two of them turned their heads sharply towards her.

"No, of course not, not at all!" Ratchet said a _little_ too quickly.

"Uh huh…" Vanilla mumbled to herself. "I brought you some soup, in case you were hungry."

"Thanks," Ratchet said quietly. "I'll probably get to it in a little while."

"You'll get to it now, Ratchet," Mariah said, not with force, but a mock mothering tone. The golden Lombax smiled.

"Mariah?" Vanilla asked. "May I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure," she said, getting up. When she was at the door, she turned back around to look at Ratchet, and, pointing at him, said, "Eat your soup." Then she exited the room and closed the door behind her. "Is something the matter, Vanilla?"

"Mariah…"

"Yes?"

"You love him, don't you?" Vanilla said bluntly. Mariah's ears shot up in surprise at the question.

"Of course I do," Mariah said. "Why, by Orvus' name, would you ask such a thing?"

"I think there is something you need to see," Vanilla said. "Follow me." Mariah followed Vanilla into the living room, curious as usual. Then Vanilla did something strange. She picked up the television remote and pressed the power button, but she was facing the wall opposite the TV.

Mariah stared in shock as a violet colored hole appeared in the wall. "What is it this time, Vanilla?" a voice said suddenly.

Vanilla answered humbly. "Someone is here to see you."

A figure materialized just beyond the portal's entrance. "This had better be good," it said.

Mariah stared in awe at the figure. "Uh…Vanilla…" she said warily.

The creature looked down at Mariah with a slight look of surprise. "Mariah? Is that…you?"

Mariah's ears shot up even higher as he said her name as though he knew her. Not taking her eyes off of him she said anxiously, "Vanilla, how does that thing know my name?"

The figure answered for the rabbit. "It is simple, Mariah. I raised you."

Mariah was obviously baffled. "That's impossible! I was trained as an assassin for a year, and then wandered on my own. You couldn't have."

To Mariah, the figure seemed to be smiling. "At what time did you become an assassin?"

Mariah answered him with caution, not sure if she could trust this strange man. "I was four when I was trained. After my father was killed by a group of slave traders."

"And who taught you the Creed? The ways of an assassin?"

The questions made Mariah suspicious, but this man demanded answers. "My Mentor was Master Ephisus."

"Ah, Master Ephisus," the man sighed. " I knew him quite well. I should have. After all, I was Ephisus."

Mariah looked at him in confusion. "That-That's not possible!" She turned her head away from him, letting her ears fall as she spoke close to a whisper. "I-I killed him."

"It is impossible to kill a time eater, Saran, _Marie_," he spoke with a change in voice that was all too familiar to Mariah. Mariah gasped and looked up sharply when he said the familiar names, a term for 'apprentice' and her name before she had been trained. She took a good look at him, her ears perked high.

"Uh, what's going on?" Ratchet asked. Then he saw Time Eater. His eyes went wide with surprise. "Mariah…!" He said with alarm.

"Ratchet, get back in bed this instant!" Mariah exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Lombax who's tail I've had to save countless times!" Time Eater said sarcastically.

"What is he-What are you-What is he talking about?" Ratchet asked with a panicked suspicion.

"I'll explain another time," Time Eater said. "Right now, though, I am surprised how well you can walk with that 'broken leg' of yours." Ratchet looked down at his supposedly broken leg, amazed that he didn't feel any pain and didn't need a support.

"Interesting…" the Lombax mused while Mariah started moving towards the kitchen.

"Vanilla? Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Vanilla grinned mischievously at Time Eater's question.

"Yes, yes I am." Without another word, she walked over to Ratchet and unwrapped his leg.

"It wasn't broken in the first place?" Ratchet asked. Then his ears shot up in realization. "Then that means…if…she…" He looked towards the kitchen and yelled, "Mariah!"

**Well, she's in trouble.**

**Laters!  
**


	9. What I'm Made Of

**_Chapter 8: What I'm Made Of_**

_Location: Planet Terachnos, Axiom City_

_Target: Aiden Persero, #8_

The drill was simple: get in, arrest the target, and get out. Too bad it wasn't going to be that simple. All of the members of Team Metal were sure of that. Confidently, with sureness that almost no one could project, the three of them entered the small workshop, which, they had been informed, was their target's whereabouts. They entered to see the entire room littered with random papers, wires, gadgets, a few small models, and a large amount of odds and ends, which none of the trio could even begin to fathom their purpose. A Lombax was busy at a desk, fiddling with one odd thing or another.

The Lombax was a copper color; only two black stripes were on his ears. His eyes were a navy blue. A white lab coat hung on his shoulders over the casual jeans and t-shirt he had on. Unknown chemicals stained everything he wore. His attention was completely focused on his work as he spoke quietly to himself. "Let's see…if I switch that with…this one…and then…that one, that should set off a chain reaction that wires me into the main frame…there we go." He smiled. "Soon I will be rid of this forsaken dimension."

A voice suddenly came from the front. "Target identified."

"What was that?" The Lombax turned to see three silhouettes standing in his doorway, one aiming a strange weapon at him.

"Activating Mach 5.0 Charge," it said.

"Um…what…do you think…you are doing?" Aiden asked. "Can't I work in peace for at least one day?"

"Put down those tools, life form," Metal Sonic commanded.

"Why should I?" The Lombax asked rebelliously "I am busy working. Now, if you please, leave. Now."

Metal Knuckles cast the Lombax a withering glance. "You have no right to command us, Aiden Persero."

"And you have no right to burst in here and stop me from doing my work," Aiden retorted. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave at this time and come back at a later date. I am quite busy working on a particularly important project."

"No," Tails Doll said. "You are coming with us…prisoner."

"Excuse me?" Aiden asked with slight disbelief. "I haven't the time to deal with this now! Whatever it is, I am sure it can wait until I have finished. Please leave now?"

The three of them did not even move. "Spark Overload Charged," Metal Sonic said. "Fire."

At that moment, a female Lombax came in through the back door saying, "Aiden, I came to talk to you about your plans for this weekend. That is, if you're not too busy…?" The girl was a dark gray color; her stripes were turquoise, most likely dyed that way. Her eyes were the same turquoise. It was Aiden's sister, Twilight Persero, and the last target on the list.

"Stay out of this, number 1," Metal Sonic said threateningly as he hit Aiden pointblank. Aiden fell hard on the floor.

"Aiden?" Twilight asked with confusion. Then she saw Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Tails Doll at the front door and her brother on the floor. "What in the Netherworld is going on here?!"

"Twilight…" Aiden said to his sister as he struggled to get up. "Tanya… Please…Leave now!"

"Aiden!" Ignoring her elder brother's words, Twilight immediately rushed to him, keeping a wary eye on the three intruders.

"Twilight Persero, Target One," Metal Knuckles informed his companions.

Twilight looked up sharply when she heard the voice. "You!" She said fiercely. "You could have killed him, you _bastards_!"

Metal Knuckles grinned. "Have a nice flight, Twilight. Eruption…Pound!" The force of the impact sent Twilight literally flying out of town. The three of them watched until she disappeared.

"How far do you think she went?" Tails Doll asked to neither of the other two in particular.

"Eh, 'bout a hundred miles maybe," Metal Knuckles replied.

"You can do better than that, friend," Metal Sonic said.

"Well, I didn't want to kill her," Metal Knuckles said with slight arrogance.

Turning their attention back to Aiden, who was still trying to stand, Metal Sonic said, "Come with us." The Lombax finally got to his feet and did not protest or struggle when Tails Doll handcuffed him.

As Tails Doll did this, he said, "Don't worry about your sister. We'll get her later." Aiden said nothing as Tails Doll led him to the door.

"Wait," Metal Sonic commanded. "Give me the Chaos Emerald."

"Chaos Emerald?" Aiden asked flatly.

"Found it!" Metal Knuckles called as he held up a yellow crystal. Aiden glanced at it for a moment before looking upstairs suddenly. His ears fell back, and he growled softly.

"This does not seem right," Metal Sonic whispered to Metal Knuckles.

"That is because it is not," Aiden said quietly, still not looking at the three.

"What?" The three of them said in unison.

"They're here," Aiden continued puzzlingly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Metal Sonic demanded.

"The Shaiidian," Aiden said, growling again.

"Show us this Shaiidian," Tails Doll challenged.

Aiden glanced back at his captor. "You are asking the impossible."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I programmed them to be invisible to all except those who were about to die," Aiden replied.

All three robots stared at him, dumbfounded. "You _programmed_ them?"

"Yes, I made the Shaiidian as Guardians for the Temple of Ninix," Aiden explained matter-of-factly. "They are digital entities, made of Nano-bots, designed to keep out unworthy intruders. But during their creation, something went wrong. Don't ask me what it was; I don't know for sure. All I do know is that they're vile and sadistic. And they're pretty much everywhere. You wouldn't want to meet one in a dark alley any day. I know I wouldn't." He shivered and his ears twitched, making it obvious that he was uncomfortable.

"Can they be destroyed?"

"No, only neutralized. That's what really annoys me. I outsmarted myself when I made them. Now, they're about ready to kill me at any chance they get." At this point, he was shifting uneasily, as if trying to escape some unseen menace (which, in truth, he was). He flinched suddenly, glancing down at his right shoulder.

"What the hell…?" Metal Knuckles said. Aiden was bleeding from a mark that looked suspiciously like a bite.

Smiling wryly, Aiden said, "See what I mean?" The trio looked around, but saw nothing. Metal Sonic then felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to see a shadow on the floor. Deciding not to take any chances, he shot at it. The shadow disappeared from sight, and reappeared before Aiden.

_What the heck?_ Metal Sonic thought. _What are these things?_

Surprising the robots, Aiden suddenly said, "Try as you might, you shall never be rid of me."

A whisper suddenly filled the room, produced by many voices. "_Release him, and face us as you truly are._"

"You shan't tempt me," Aiden said in reply.

"You better tell us what the hell is going on her, Persero," Metal Knuckles demanded. "Otherwise, things will get very ugly."

"_Violence is the last thing you need to resort to, robot,_" the voices said. "_Be wary of what you say, lest you force his hand._" The shadows, which had paused as the voices had spoken to Metal Knuckles, began to circle Aiden slowly, like a wolf closing in on its prey. Then the shadows stopped and, lifting from the floor, surrounded the Lombax while shaping themselves into sharp spikes.

A faint smile played upon Aiden's lips before he murmured, "Dezòd kontwòl…" _Chaos Control…_ Suddenly, he disappeared in a flash of yellow light. A high-pitched shrieking filled the room as the shadows stirred, writhing restlessly around the area where the Lombax had just been. After about a minute of this, the shadows dispersed and vanished from the nearly abandoned workshop.

Metal Sonic growled, annoyed. "Where did he go?" Tails Doll asked. He walked over to where Aiden had been and picked up a small yellow object. "Look! The Chaos Emerald!"

"So that means…" Metal Knuckles held up the yellow crystal in his right hand, and, after inspecting it for a brief moment, crushed it as if it was made of no more than fragile glass. "Somehow…he created a replica. We should report this to Sonic."

"What about Quark?" Tails Doll asked.

Metal Sonic shook his head. "No, he will not find this significant. And he is too much of an idiot." Both of the robot's companions nodded in agreement. Then Metal Sonic sent a transmission. As soon as Sonic was on the holo-screen, he gave his report.

When he had finished, Sonic crossed his arms and looked down thoughtfully. "This is indeed troubling news."

"Shall we pursue Aiden?"

Sonic shook his head, looking back up at Metal Sonic. "No, we don't have the time right now. Mark him as M.I.A. for now and head back to Kerwan. As soon as I find Twilight, we'll solve this." Then the transmission was cut off.

Metal put away his communicator. "There is one thing I do not understand," Tails Doll said suddenly. He was glancing between the yellow Chaos Emerald and the spot where Aiden had last been. Both of his companions looked at him in silent askance. "How…?" He looked up at them. "How did Aiden…?"

Metal Sonic finished the question for him. "How did Aiden use Chaos Control?"

**I honestly must say that I had a bit of trouble with Aiden's character. I was trying to make him seem more like Sesshomaru from the anime "Inuyasha," but I just couldn't figure it out. So I just went with this. Over time, his characteristics will change to where he's not as ... what's the word I'm looking for here?**

**Anywho, I hope for a couple reviews (please? I really want to know how I'm doing) and I will be working on the next chapter. That is IF I can get Wyvern to stop being so lazy. JK :D  
**

**Peace, Laters, whatever it is you like hearing. TTFN!  
**

**~Nipah~  
**

**My sister has forced me to watch too many Higurashi vids.  
**

**Oh, and look this up:  
**

** watch?v=3xGl8YXNrbU**

**It will make you laugh, I swear.  
**

**If it doesn't, she'll be sad.  
**

**Yes, I know the user who did it, but sadly, she is not me, cause I am not as genius as my sister.  
**

***sigh*  
**

**Byee, now! :D  
**


	10. Follow Me pt 1

**_Chapter 9: Follow Me Part 1_**

_Location: Planet Lumos, Krell Canyon_

_Target: Nightshadow Blackfire, #7_

As I walk through the darkness of the cavern, I take in new scents. I have intruders in my canyon. It is not long before I hear the voices of the trespassers.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" I heard. The voice was fairly young, belonging to one no older than six-years-old. It was obvious that she was frightened.

"Don't worry, Cream," another older voice said reassuringly. "I'll protect you. And I'm sure this is the right place."

Then a third voice spoke up. "Where has that one gone off to?" Now I am sure of it: these people are hunting me. I look around the corner to see the three of them walking calmly through _my_ territory. Then they stop suddenly.

"What is it, Big?" A pink hedgehog asked the large purple cat.

Have they sensed me? I am not sure.

The purple cat that the hedgehog called "Big" pulled out a fishing rod and cast it in my direction. It wrapped my tail and pulled me out of my hiding place. I am caught.

"Thought you could spy on us, did ya?" Big said with amusement.

"Da! Let me go," their captive shouted. Big cut the fishing line, and the Lombax fell hard on the sandstone floor. She shook her head and rubbed her right ear carefully. "What that be for?" she demanded.

"You were spying on us," Big replied matter-of-factly.

"The only reason I spy on you is because you are in _my_ territory!" she exclaimed. "Get out and I leave you 'lone."

"Not gonna happen, Shade," Amy said.

The Lombax stiffened. "What…?" She asked, glancing at the pink hedgehog dubiously.

"You heard me, _Nightshadow_," Amy said mockingly.

Nightshadow looked down guiltily as her ears fell back. "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"We want you to come with us," Amy replied. "Now will you come quietly, or are we going to have to fight?"

Nightshadow shook her head. "No, I…I will come peacefully."

All three of them raised an eyebrow at her. "There's gotta be some kind of catch, isn't there, Shade?" Amy inquired suspiciously.

"Escape," Nightshadow replied. "Escape from the canyon alive. Unless you leave now, they will find you and kill you in the worst of ways."

"Who?" Cream asked, her eyes wide and shining.

"They have no name," Nightshadow replied. "But they…are very dangerous."

Amy pulled out her hammer. "Don't worry. We can take care of ourselves."

"You don't understand," Nightshadow exclaimed. "They are creatures of Fear. They look into your souls and find your greatest fears. Don't think! Otherwise, your fears will become reality."

"Too late," Cream whimpered, looking down.

"What did you think of?" Amy asked, seeming almost horrified.

"Dark Chao," Cream said quietly. Suddenly thousands of small black and red creatures with bat wings and devil-like tails surrounded the group. Amy held her hammer at the ready while Big pulled his fishing rod out once more. Cream closed her eyes, sighing, before she stepped into a fighting stance. The Dark Chao did not move. Cream lowered her guard, confused.

It was then Nightshadow spoke again. "They only know what they look like, not what they can do."

Amy stepped up to one, and, readying her hammer like a golf club, she called, "Fore!" She swung her hammer at one of the Chao, and it turned into a black wisp of smoke on impact. The others disappeared along with it.

"That was easy," Big observed.

"It's not over," Nightshadow said, looking deeper into the canyon.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy demanded.

"Look." Nightshadow pointed in the direction she had been staring at. The other three followed her gaze to see many pairs of blood red eyes glaring menacingly at the four.

"**_Where do you think you are going, Nightshadow?_**"a voice hissed. Nightshadow stiffened. The sound of his voice made everyone's skin crawl. "**_I did not give you permission to leave. Must I punish you again?_**"

Nightshadow's ears fell back and she fell to her knees, looking at the creatures fearfully. "No, please…I…I'll be good. I'll stay. I promise. I won't go. I'll stay!"

"**_You belong to me, Nightshadow_**," the voice said. "**_I will deal with you personally. As for you, _****trespassers****_, I think I will let my children take care of you._**" A shadow appeared over Nightshadow an instant before she vanished like mist. As soon as she was out of sight, three creatures appeared before the members of Team Rose.

The first was a Teddy Bear that was about half as tall as Cream, colored the common tan and brown. Cream gasped. "_It's so adorable!_" she squeaked. She stepped forward to hug it.

"Don't, Cream!" Amy shouted. Cream froze, looking back at the hedgehog questioningly. "You don't know for sure what it is. Remember what that thing said." Cream glanced back at the Teddy Bear, uncertain.

"What's the matter, Miss Cream?" the bear asked, sounding sad. "Don't you like me?"

Cream squared her shoulders. "No," she said firmly.

The bear looked down. "Then that means I'll have to kill you," it whispered. When it looked back up, its eyes glowed dark red and its mouth had formed into a crooked grin. All at once, it began to morph. It grew to six times its size and razor sharp claws appeared. An instant later, it roared and lunged at the small rabbit.

Until now, Big had been unaware of the reptile slowly slithering around him. It made a soft hiss as it slowly curled around the cat's leg. "Have you the time, dear friend, to join us in our slow turning and play," it said. "We'll twist and turn and never grow bored, as scales shift lightly o'er stone…"

"You are not real," Big said calmly. "You are an apparition created by that creature."

"Clever you are, but so much so that you may defeat **us?!**" Suddenly, the snake grew in size. Big threw it off just in time. The head split into seven parts, and they formed heads as well. Finally, it grew legs and stood over Big, almost twice the Mobian's size.

One of the heads snapped, grabbing Froggy in its mouth. Angered, Big hooked a spiked ball to the end of his fishing rod and swung. He hit his target spot on, causing the head to release the frog.

Amy suddenly felt a light breeze blow by her. "Amy!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Amy turned around, surprised to see a blue hedgehog standing before her. "Sonic! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for Twilight?"

"I couldn't stay away, Ames," Sonic replied. "Not while you were in danger."

"Oh, Sonic! That's so sweet of you!"

"Miss Rose, don't listen to him!" Cream called as she dive-bombed the bear.

"It's a trick!" Big called, struggling against the hydra.

"My Sonic would never stray from a mission," Amy said. She looked at "Sonic" and continued. "Not _even_ for my sake!"

"Amy...?" the Sonic asked doubtfully. "Why do you doubt me?" Then, in a more menacing tone, "Why are you **_scared?_**" The cobalt fur suddenly darkened, turning black. Amy took a small step back, surprised. His eyes turned all white as his spikes rose. The Dark Sonic rose from the ground and charged at Amy.

The pink hedgehog, strangely prepared, swung her hammer. With a clear ringing from the impact, the Sonic creature was pushed back. "Aww, is the poor little hedgehog scared? Waiting for her _hero _to come save her." His voice, his stance, very _being_ mocked her.

"I. Am not. A damsel. In. **_Distress!_**" She jumped up, hammer overhead, and swung down. The impact destroyed the Sonic replica. Shortly after, Cream and Big destroyed their challengers.

"All right, let's go," Amy demanded sharply.

As they ran, Amy could not keep her thoughts from raging like a torrent of mountain rapids. _What if…what if that Sonic replica was right? I…I am dependent on him… But…Do I…have to be?_

_Can I…be…my own hero?_

To be continued…

**That was unintentional! I didn't mean to drag this chapter out so long, but it ended up as such. So, I'm gonna nag at Wyvern to help me with chapter 10 so I don't have to leave you all in too much suspense.**

**Anywho, this is a key point in the story. Mostly for Amy and her relationship with Sonic.**

**I've got another chapter of this to post and a few people to speak to (especially on the matter of "I Won't Return"), so I'm gonna stop babbling and let you read the next chapter, K?**

**Peace, laters, whatever it is y'all like to hear.**

**Foenix Nightshade**


	11. Meanwhile Pt 2 or Unexpected Confessions

_**Chapter 9 1/2: Unexpected Confessions_**

_Location: Vanilla's House, Planet Kerwan_

At Vanilla's house, Ratchet and Mariah were having a…discussion. Ratchet was the one doing most of the talking though. "Mariah," the Lombax said angrily, pacing. "Why the hell would you do that? I can't believe you!"

Mariah opened her mouth to speak, but cowered as Ratchet shouted, "Don't even say a word!" Then he froze and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now," he said. He was calmer now, and, therefore, did not shout. "What were you going to say?"

"I had a vision, and I had to make sure it wouldn't happen, so I talked to Sonic as soon as I made you faint, and I asked him to refuse to let you help, so you wouldn't end up getting yourself killed or worse," she said in one quick breath. When she was finished, she took a big gasp and paced a couple times in a small circle, muttering to herself.

Ratchet looked at Vanilla questioningly, but the rabbit just shrugged. Looking back at Mariah, he asked, "You planned this?"

"Yes," Mariah whimpered, ears falling back as she looked down at the ground guiltily.

"Note that she only meant for good," Time Eater said.

"But still," Ratchet said. "You lied to me, Mariah. I'm going to have to do something to teach you better." Mariah looked up at him dubiously, worry, fear, and alarm obvious in her eyes.

"Now, now, none of that!" Vanilla said. "Why don't you two go back to your room? I have a few things to discuss with Time Eater." As they were walking back, Vanilla called, "Oh, and Ratchet!"

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"Eat your soup," Vanilla commanded.

Mariah glared back at Ratchet. "You didn't eat it?" Mariah demanded. In response, Ratchet rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Hold it!" Time Eater said. Both Lombaxes stopped. "I believe, Vanilla, that our discussion can wait. I find it necessary to evaluate Ratchet's skills."

"An excellent proposal," Vanilla agreed.

"What are you going on about?" Ratchet inquired.

Time Eater was the one to reply in a questioning manner. "I am hoping you will agree to the evaluation, Lombax?"

Ratchet thought about it only a moment before giving his answer. "Depends on what this 'evaluation' is like."

"A simple trial-by-combat will suffice. Are you agreed?" Ratchet glanced first at Vanilla then at Mariah before looking at Time Eater and nodding his consent. "Excellent. I have just the right opponent to test your abilities." With that said, he summoned a portal. A few seconds later, a figure appeared from the wispy purple depths.

"Shadow?" Mariah asked, sounding surprised, for indeed, the figure did have a shape similar to the Ultimate Life Form's. But it was not Shadow the hedgehog. Its color was mainly purple, accented by the occasional black. It seemed that this creature was made of thousands of millions of shards of the dark amethyst.

Then he spoke in a voice that made everyone shiver. **_Do not compare me to that insolent weakling._** The creature's eyes opened revealing a swirling never-ending darkness.

**_I am not Shadow._**

**_I…am Mephilis the Dark._**

**Bam! Didn't see that coming did ya?**

**Actually, nor did I. Wyvern came up with that. I called him insane, but this is important that he get acquainted with the "Master of Darkness" as Zelec likes to call him. I don't know if I spelled his name right; I probably didn't, but I did my best. Now, if you will all excuse me, I have other things to do such as quickly learning how to knit for my roll in our UIL One Act Play production of "The Lottery," and looking at a video of "Be Italian" so I can learn the dance for my recital sometime in June.**

**I hope to get a few reviews on this.**

**Thank you, good day.**

**_Foenix Nightshade_**


End file.
